


Catch

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: After delivering his prisoner, Aragorn greets a friend.





	Catch

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Snippet for this week’s [silmread chapter](http://silmread.tumblr.com/), The Council of Elrond, wherein Aragorn tells his tale of bringing Thranduil Gollum.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

He knows who it is before he answers the knock, and he’s made himself ready for it; brushed his hair to perfection, settled into silken robes that hang loosely from his shoulders, even applied the faintest bit of rouge to his lips—something only a _Man_ would want for. The he rises from his vanity and strolls towards the door at a leisurely pace. When he finally twists the handle and draws the door open, it’s with a sultry smile.

On the other side, Aragorn falters, mouth frozen inmid-greeting. His eyes do a quick sweep of Legolas’ body, and Legolas makes a show of leaning against his door, gaze roving over Aragorn’s strong body in return. When he’s finished indulging in the broad line of Aragorn’s shoulders, he lifts to Aragorn’s rough face, drizzled lightly with new stubble. Aragorn’s been in the wild too long again, and Legolas muses, “You stink.”

Aragorn lifts a brow and parries, “I was stuck dragging Gollum here. ...Which you would know, if you’d met me at the gate.”

Though Legolas is only an hour past his watch, he purrs, “You forget I am a prince, Estel.” He purposely uses the Elven version of Aragorn’s name, because Elven princes are granted a level of luxury even Men no longer hold; his presence was hardly required reining in such filth. 

Nevertheless, in the Woodland Realm, royalty _chooses_ to get its hands dirty, and the sparkle in Aragorn’s eyes proclaims that he knows just how roughly Legolas can play. Legolas just barely had time to wash the dirt from beneath his fingernails before this meeting. He slew three spiders today, and if he’d known that Aragorn would arrive so quickly, he would’ve pressed to make it a dozen and still rushed back in time to primp more.

Aragorn says nothing of all that, just murmurs quietly, “I never forget that.”

He’s utterly charming. Legolas can’t help a flicker of wonder how his father ever allowed Aragorn up here. This is the inevitable outcome.

Legolas runs an idle hand through his own hair and glances back into his bedroom, returning, “I was busy with other things... like preparing you a bath, for instance.”

Aragorn grins widely. He needs no other prompting. Legolas drifts back into his chambers, leaving the door wide open. Aragorn shuts it without looking as he stalks inside, soon sweeping Legolas off his feet, and the alliance of at least one Man and elf stands strong.


End file.
